Chapter 25 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Battle in the Dark
Short Summary Long Summary The hundreds of Aburame insects are able to conceal themselves in the night while constantly relaying information back to Kazushi. They also notice that the only reason work on the weapon is going so quickly is because of slave labor. Kankurō’s falcon puppets are giving a birds-eye view, with the Chakra strings giving Kankurō a mental image of the weapon. It states he started development on these puppets after his disastrous pursuit of the Akatsuki, and he’d been inspired by the Byakugan, reasoning he could use Chakra for sight if they could. When he whistles in appreciation of the super weapon, Soifon scolds him, and he apologizes, though he states how amazed he is at how quickly it was repaired. Soifon comments on how little they really know about the enemy, and then refers to Konton as an enigma, complaining that Chitsujo keeping them in the dark about him would leave the Alliance members completely unprepared. Kankurō suggests that Chitsujo kept them in the dark because he cares, and that they should flee if he comes to the battlefield. When Soifon asks who would face him, she is answered with Chitsujo, with Kankurō feeling that siblings have a sense of responsibility to right their family’s wrongs. Soifon reveals she never felt that for her brothers, who all died. After Kankurō tries to express sympathy, Soifon callously dismisses them as too incompetent to live and do more. He frowns at her attitude, and when she asks what Ninja academies teach, Kankurō replies with honoring the dead. Megumi asks that they change the subject, but Soifon growls about Kankurō speaking to her like that, with the ninja responding in kind about how she needs lessons on what’s really important. Kazushi then asks them to save the argument for later, with the two glaring at each other, promising to finish their “discussion”. Cobra, Monet, Driscoll Berci, and Asuma Sarutobi are straight ahead of Soifon and the others. When Driscoll cackles at the possibility of adding to his strength, Monet chides that a head-on assault on a stealth unit will end in death. She asks how they’ll proceed, and Cobra orders that they catch them off guard, with Monet leading. Soifon asks Kazushi how long he needs for his bugs, with an indefinite answer coming from the Aburame. Monet then sends a Snow Storm, which hits the entire subdivision after Soifon derides Kankurō for feeling a chill. After Soifon asks if everyone is okay, with Kankurō responding with a hateful groan to the snow, Asuma shouts for her to duck. When Asuma expresses relief at Soifon’s dodge, Monet calls him mean for sabotaging the Coalition. Asuma threatens to kill Monet first if he breaks free, earning a giggle from the harpy. When Soifon thinks about how manageable two enemies will be, Cobra and Driscoll appear, with the former complimenting Monet. Soifon notices the Sternritter uniform, and shouts for everyone to get up. Kankurō recognizes Asuma as Shikamaru’s sensei, and he in turn is recognized as Temari’s ‘other’ brother, and asks what he’s doing with the Coalition, and Asuma admits not by choice. At first, Soifon didn’t think some of the enemy was fighting against their will, but decides not to let that cause her to hold back. First, she orders four of the Stealth Force to guard Kazushi, since he’s collecting the vital intel, and everyone else will join in combating the four enemies, adding a shout that she won’t tolerate cowardice. Megumi protests that Asuma is being controlled, but Soifon brushes it off, not caring if he lives or dies. Cobra grins at the uncertainty, promising that they’ll all be dead soon. Soifon shouts not to be underestimated, releasing her Zanpakutō. Cobra realizes that is a weapon meant for short range and assassination, and orders Asuma to tag team her with him. He then tells Monet and Driscoll to take care of Kankurō, dismissing the other soldiers. Insulted, Soifon Flash Steps to Cobra, seeking to make him pay for underestimating her, but he dodges, greatly shocking her. He then comments that he can hear her, and makes her cry in pain with a Sound Palm. When others try to intervene, he stops them all with a Sound Wall, slightly distracting Kankurō. Driscoll takes advantage and backhands him hard, while laughing at the ninja’s weakness, annoying Monet. Kankurō promises that Driscoll will pay, summoning Crow, Black Ant, Salamander, and Scorpion (Sasori’s old body). Driscoll taunts them as dolls, but Monet calls him a simple-minded brute for not appreciating the puppets’ danger, earning a shout from the dumb Sternritter. After Megumi proclaims that there are others he must face, Driscoll laughs, explaining how his O, the Overkill, works, with soldiers muttering at the power. Kankurō shouts for them not to falter, promising to show what happens when they work together. He then unleashes his Black Secret Technique, with Scorpion cutting Monet in half, and Black Ant impaling Driscoll. The Sternritter smirks at the attack not piercing Blut Vene, and Monet reforms as snow, adding that people should know an enemy would not allow an attack if they didn’t have a plan. When the soldiers recoil in horror, Monet explains she ate the Snow Snow Fruit, becoming a Snow Woman. Driscoll mocks her having a mediocre fruit, but she counters that Devil Fruits are like slot machines, but what really matters is how they’re used, with Kankurō noting the animosity. Driscoll shoves the puppets away, getting bored and deciding to end it. Kankurō orders an attack, with the soldiers uselessly assaulting Monet, who responds with a Snow Sword, which slashes all around her. Driscoll then summons his Helig Pfeil, wondering who’ll power him up first. He then hurtles it at a Rock Chūnin, effortlessly tearing through his Earth Style: Mud Wall to kill the ninja. Driscoll then laughs about how he had powered himself up on civilians in the initial assault. When a Cloud Ninja, Usui, shouts at the atrocity, Driscoll grins that killing them was merciful compared to what others would do, with Kankurō telling Usui not to be baited. He then orders Mitsuru (a Sarutobi), Megumi, Usui, Toki, and Ryūtarō (both Stealth Force) to aid him against Monet and the others to surround Driscoll and use only long-range attacks. Monet sends Snow Rabbits, which everyone dodges, while another Rock Ninja uses Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu to force Driscoll away, with the Sternritter revealing a Reishi Tekkō in response. Kankurō’s group surrounds Monet, and he orders Megumi and Usui to aid Crow and Black Ant in a frontal assault, while the others use ranged attacks. Megumi activates her Byakugan and begins the charge. Monet blocks them and forces them back with her wings, sending Snow Shuriken. Megumi successfully counters with a Rotation, and Usui knocks his away with his katana. When Crow and Black Ant join the fray, Monet taunts Kankurō by calling them dolls, much to his annoyance. She and the puppets constantly trade blows, and Crow’s mouth then suddenly spits out a poison mist. She quickly blows a Snow Storm to disperse the mist, with Kankurō thinking he should give everyone around an antidote just in case. He then proceeds to Plan B, giving the signal to the other troops, who surround Monet. Mitsuru unleashes a Fire Style: Burning Ash, while the Stealth Force combines a Hadō #31, Shakkahō, forcing Monet to quickly build an Igloo in defense. When the smoke clears, she taunts Kankurō on how versatile snow is, with him mentally complimenting her on her mastery. Monet then angrily decides to get serious, using her Perpetual Snow to turn into her monster form. The Stealth Force think she just made herself a bigger target, and after she chides them for their confidence, Toki sends a Hadō #32, Ōkasen. Monet is able to avoid it and bites down on Toki’s neck, ripping out the affected area. Ryūtarō responds with a Hadō #33, Sōkatsui, which Monet evades and hurtles toward him to embrace him to freeze him. Usui uses a Cloud Style: Beheading Flame, forcing her to drop Ryūtarō, but he’s swatted away by Monet for his troubles. Mitsuru and Megumi rush to the injured, with Kankurō keeping Monet busy. When Mitsuru confirms Ryūtarō is still alive, Kankurō asks him to back him up. He sends Crow and Black Ant forward, but Monet severs his connection with an Avalanche to bury the two puppets. Mitsuru and Scorpion then charge, with the former sending a Fire Style: Violent Sparks, forcing Monet to evade. Scorpion then cuts her wings off, grounding her while she reforms. She screams that the longer they fight, the more painful it will be, but Kankurō grins that she’s right where he wants. Scorpion then blows out a ring of fire around Monet, who dismisses it by saying she can fly out, but thinking the heat makes her vulnerable. She looks for Mitsuru, but hears him on the other side of the flames. Salamander then reveals itself under Monet, with its cannon ready. Kankurō then unleashes the Secret Black Technique: Eruption, which envelops and severely injures Monet, who changes back. Kankurō smugly says snow can’t stand heat to a defeated Monet. When Mitsuru compliments Kankurō, he is killed from behind by one of Driscoll’s arrows, and the Sternritter gains strength, promising to kill Kankurō next. Soifon and her group of soldiers charge Cobra and Asuma. Cobra orders Asuma to handle the grunts, thinking he’ll be enough for the “bitch”. Angered, Soifon sends several futile jabs at the Wizard, who repeats that he can hear her every move, with Soifon yelling in frustration. Cobra scoffs at her disbelief, and goes around another attack to land a kick in her gut, promising to annihilate her. Soifon thinks about being the Stealth Force Commander and that this opponent shouldn’t be able to touch, or match her. Cobra then says she shouldn’t overestimate herself, calling her a big fish in a small pond in her world, but the universe is bigger than they both imagined. Soifon finally accepts that he can hear thoughts, and he proceeds to name himself as a former Oración Seis, admitting he used to be a big fish in a small pond, but he claims to have adapted, seeing Soifon as too prideful to do so. Soifon asks once again if Cobra can truly read thoughts, and when he confirms, she vanishes from both his sight and ears. She then stabs him in the chest, with an Hōmonka appearing at the point of entry. When she tries again from behind, Cobra is able to catch her, and she reveals that she can also adapt, and figured out that fighting on pure instinct can circumvent Cobra’s magic, and she trusts her body to make the right calls. This impresses Asuma, who then tells his opponents to come at him with the intent to kill. While the ninja are reluctant, the Stealth Force decides to oblige him. While Cobra compliments Soifon, he promises to not let her kill him, while noticing a dormant poison in his veins, remembering the ability as Nigeki Kessatsu. His magic power rises, promising Soifon she will face the might of the Poison Dragon Slayer. He renews the fight with Poison Dragon Scales, with Soifon Flash Stepping away, thinking she just needs one more hit. Cobra scoffs at that and sends a Poison Dragon ROAR. When Soifon leaps, Cobra screams for her to stay still and sends a Poison Dragon Twin Fang, which Soifon vanishes from. When she reappears, he grabs her face with a Poison Dragon Grip Strike, but she stands her ground and stabs Suzumebachi into the Hōmonka, making Cobra gasp in pain and release her. She smugly concludes he was no match for her and waits for the poison to do its work. Cobra starts to chuckle and laugh, and Soifon begins to think something is wrong, stunned when he asks if that was it. He takes advantage and tears into her with a Poison Dragon Claw. Appearing Characters Kankurō Soifon Cobra Driscoll Berci Monet Asuma Sarutobi Abilities Magic * Sound Palm * Sound Wall * Poison Dragon Slayer ** Poison Dragon Scales ** Poison Dragon Roar ** Poison Dragon Twin Fang ** Poison Dragon Grip Strike ** Poison Dragon Claw Jutsu (Literally meaning: skills/techniques) * Byakugan * Rotation * Earth Style: Mud Wall * Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu * Fire Style: Burning Ash * Fire Style: Violent Sparks * Cloud Style: Beheading Flame Puppets * Crow * Black Ant * Salamander * Scorpion Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Kido * Hadō #31, Shakkahō * Hadō #32, Ōkasen (黄火閃, Yellow Fire Flash) * Hadō #33, Sōkatsui Devil Fruits * Snow Snow Fruit Zanpakuto * Suzumebachi Schrift * the Overkill Quincy Powers * Blut Vene * Helig Pfeil * Reishi Tekkō Techniques * Snow Storm * Snow Sword * Snow Rabbits * Snow Shuriken * Perpetual Snow * Avalanche * Black Secret Technique ** Eruption * Nigeki Kessatsu (弐撃決殺, Death in Two Steps) Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 24 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Discovery in the Dark Next Chapter: Chapter 26 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Escape in the Dark Category:Battle in the Dark Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign